Gem of the Moon
by TinySongbird
Summary: (Rated T for future chapters, critiques on characters are welcome. AU where there's more earth gems, OCs are in this story but I'm doing my best to flesh them out.) Pink Moonstone is a gem from Homeworld with her friend Citrine. With Rhodonite, they are coming to Earth for a planned invasion, but the two flee from him and run into some earth gems.
1. First Meeting

"Pink.. Come on now, Moonstone, I know you can hear me." A soft chuckle fills what is mostly empty air, "I know you're nervous, but I'm sure we'll get away." Orange eyes- one normal and the other a gemstone- meet pink ones, "There you are, Pink Moonstone."

"C-Citrine.." Pink glances around a bit nervously, before darting out to hug her. Citrine smiles.

"You're lucky he let me come get you." She's of course referring to one of the only gems which referred to themselves as a male.

"W-Where is he?" A nervous glance around. She's scared of him.

"Waiting for us." Citrine smiles, grabbing her hand, "Now come on, you shouldn't stay in this dark room. We're almost to earth."

"O-Okay..." Pink smiles timidly, letting the other lead her out of the room. She wasn't quite sure how they were even friends, though... Citrine is confident and happy and could probably do much more without being held back...  
And Pink wasn't at all like her in confidence or otherwise. But they were friends.

"What are you thinking about?" Citrine glances at her, smiling as she usually was.

"...Why are we friends?" Pink Moonstone looks up at her, lost look in her eyes, and Citrine isn't sure what to say for a moment. A frown crosses her lips, but she's quick to replace it with a smile.

"Because. I've known you forever, and I want to protect you." She gives a gentle tap on her forehead, "Why do you ask? You're not putting yourself down again, are you?" Pink doesn't respond, and that's enough for Citrine to know, "Don't worry about how different we are, we each have our own strength's and everything."

"O-Okay.." The other was hesitant in accepting the pale orange skinned girls words, but she nods.

"Good." A pause before they enter the room, she runs a hand over her hair, smiling when it just goes back to it's original shape, "Ready?"

"Y-Yeah." Pink nods again, holding her hand tighter then she already was. The two step into the room, however Citrine is the only one to meet the male identifying gems eyes, she obviously isn't happy to be around him either.

"Rhodonite." She greets bitterly, eyes narrowing a bit at the red shaded gem.

"Took you long enough.." He mutters under his breath, before an amused smirk forms on his lips at the Moonstone gem hiding behind her friend, "Hello, Pink Moonstone." The smirk simply grows when she flinches a bit.

"Hello.." Her voice is quiet, gentle, and she doesn't dare to speak up. She can feel Citrine squeeze her hand in an attempt to soothe her. But she's still scared.

"We got this chance, Moonstone, don't mess it up for me, or Yellow Diamond will have my head." He tilts her chin up, he doesn't really pay heed to her obvious discomfort until Citrine pulls her away. He frowns, but glances to the fast approaching earth.

"She obviously doesn't want you to touch her." Citrine knows she doesn't hold any real authority, but at least she's trying to defend her friend. He takes a step forward, and she takes a smaller step back.

"So?" He's obviously not amused, arms folding over his chest.

"So don't." The two pause, and they both glance at earth.

"..Whatever, just don't you dare mess this one up for me, Citrine." He frowns at her, and, even though it's not directed to her, even Pink Moonstone feels a pang of fear. She knows how he gets when he's disappointed.  
They spend the rest of the time in silence. Though when they reach it, the two disappear in a blur of pink and orange. Taking their chance to escape.  
It is not until they exit that Pink is stopped, and Citrine insists on staying to hold him back, promising she'd catch up and find her, if she found a place to hide.  
Pink eventually agrees, and is gone in a flash.

"Hey, what do you think that blur was?" Pink can hear that as she passes a group of seven.

"I don't know but- what if it's a monster..?!" Another stresses, and a voice like a little boys joins in,

"Aw, that's not a fair first thought!"

Pink stops a bit away to get a better look at everyone. There are two purple gems, one is short and chubby, with longer hair and wearing a amused smirk at the worried one's outburst, the other is taller and thinner, a bit taller then Pink Moonstone herself.  
There are two Amber colored ones, they look similar. One is wearing a Royal looking dress, and the other is dressed in a suit. Their gems are in similar places too, both being one half of a heart. If they fused, she wouldn't doubt that they'd make a whole heart.  
The tallest has two gems on her hands, and is shades of red. She watches the group quietly. Pink doesn't doubt that she's a gem fusion.  
Next to her is the one who panicked- a white gem- who must be a Pearl. She's tall and thin. Her light colored hair is spiked a little in the back.  
The last one looks like a young human boy, he has curly hair and a gem on his stomach- a pink one as well- but he doesn't look like the gems.

"Pearl, calm down." That's when the taller one speaks, "It's only one, and they ignored us completely."

"B-But- Garnet!" Pearl frowns a little, and the shorter purple one laughs.

"We'll split up." No-one dares to argue with her tone, she's firm, "Purple Moonstone, Amethyst and Steven can go after her and-" That's when Pink takes off again, she's scared of what they'll do if they find her.  
She finds a place to hide like she was told.

She can hear footsteps soon, the boy is humming a happy tune. She wishes that it was Citrine, but she knows it isn't. She doesn't know what to do, she doesn't know why she feels so much fear, she shouldn't feel like she's in danger. She would speak but- her thoughts are interrupted when a boy trips over a rock besides her hiding place. He grins when he see's her, he doesn't even seem bothered by the fall.  
"Hi!"

Pink moves back a bit, she should speed away but- what good would that do. She instinctively raises a hand to the gemstone on her throat, but forces herse;f to stop. She doesn't know what to say, all words escape her, once she finds one, all she can do is squeak out a measly 'Hi.'

"Hey guys, I found someone!" He gives an excited wave to his friends, and she wants to run once again. The two come over at his call. One folds her arms over her chest, while the other watches her intently,

"Who are you?" The shorter one speaks first, she's not sure if she's a threat, but she can tell she's nervous.

"P-Pink Moonstone..." She shifts uncomfortably, and that's when the shorter one grins.

"Oh wow, you hear that, Purple? Another Moonstone!" Well, there goes all sternness, "Hey, were you on that ship?"

Pink pauses, before nodding, she guesses this one must be Amethyst, "Y-Yeah... I-I ran..." She's quiet, "M-My friend said she'd be coming..." That's when she glances around nervously, shaking a bit, she doesn't like these new people.

"Hey, don't be nervous!" The boy speaks up this time, he grins at her excitably.

"Why'd you run?" The other chimes in, not having spoken until now, she looks at the other curiously.

"R-Rhodonite..." She bites her lip a little, she's quiet.

Amethyst starts to speak, but Purple is first, "Are you scared of him?" She pauses, that was a pretty obvious answer, "Are you scared of us?" She asks instead, frowning when the other nods.

"S..scared..." She's so quiet, and Amethyst glances at the other.

"I don't think she's a real threat, do you?"

The other Moonstone shakes her head, "No, I don't think she is." She admits, watching the other scared female identifying gem, "She may help us, though."

"What, like a hostage?" Amethyst jokes, and in that moment the Pink gem disappears in a blur again, "...Oops."

"You scared her." The Purple Moonstone sighs, annoyed expression crossing her face, "I'll catch her, wait her with Steven." Purple follows in the direction she went, knowing she's not as fast as her but hoping she could still catch up.  
"W-Wait, please!" She can hear the leaves on the ground stop rustling, but she knows she's close.  
"Amethyst was just joking! A bad joke, but still.." No response, "We wouldn't hurt you, if you're on our side, and considering how you ran, and if your friend is back there fighting that gem you mentioned.. I don't think you're bad." Again, no response, "You're scared, aren't you? It'll be okay, really. Steven is really nice, and so is Amethyst, and then the others too.."

"R...Really?" Finally, she gets a response, a quiet one, barely heard. Pink eyes peer out from their hiding place, and the Purple gem smiles.

"I promise... And if you want, we can find and help them if they need it."

"..O...Okay..." She slowly makes her way outside, fidgeting nervously, "Y-You're a Moonstone too?" Well, at least she's trying to make a conversation. She smiles gently.

"Yeah, most people just call me Purple." She glances up at the sky, "People just call you Pink?"

"Y-Yeah, unless they're Rhodonite..." She admits, speaking softly as she doesn't look up, focusing on the ground.

"This Rhodonite... who are they?" Curiosity seems to have gotten the best of her, she looks at the other when she hesitates on giving a response to her.

"...Kinda... our leader..." She decides, not feeling like talking much about him, but she knows the other probably won't settle for just that, "He's Manipulative, cruel and.. he's hurt all of us in the past, actually... He's not a very good leader, I guess... And he's always getting to close to me and making me uncomfortable..." A sigh, "I wouldn't doubt that he's trying to hurt your friends too... A-And he could have hurt Citrine, o-or broke her gem, o-or..."

Purple gives her a sympathetic look, "Does he have any weaknesses?"

"E..Everyone has weaknesses..." Pink says quietly, and she's right, but she doesn't know what his would be.

"What's his weapon?"

"C-Crossbow..." She mutters nervously as she keeps watching her feet, like they were interesting, "C-Citrine's is a double b-bladed Naginata..." She pauses, "M-Mine are throwing knives..." And she's going into her own world. Purple smiles a bit, once more.

"You have quite a good memory, don't you?" she asks as they reach Steven and Amethyst, the other just nods.

"Oh wow, you got her to come back!" Amethyst smiles, "Hey, like, sorry if I made you nervous!"

Pink just smiles at her, and it surprises even herself, "...I-It's okay.."

Steven smiles, waving excitedly, "I'm Steven!" Amethyst laughs.

"I'm sure Purple told her that."

Pink simply nods, the momentary smile having disappeared, "S-She did... B-But it's nice to meet you." She says quietly.

Steven grins and nods, "Yeah!" Well, he certainly does have a lot of energy, it kind of made Pink feel at ease around them.

Purple smiles, "We should go to the others, now, they should be with her friend."

* * *

 **My(technically) first story here!  
I was inspired to start writing because of my friends new story, which can be found here;** s/11211158/1/Way-of-the-Ninja **(And it would mean a lot to her if you read and reviewed, I bet)**  
 **I'll be trying my best to get everyone in character, but sorry if I mess up a few times ^^;  
Anyway, I hope you at least enjoy!**


	2. A Long Battle

"So, Pink, what do you think of Earth so far?" Steven smiled at the nervous gem, who jumps a little at just being spoken too.

"..I-It's pretty.." She bites her lip, glancing around, and then at the sky, "A-And much more peaceful then home..." She admits, seeming a little down, however.

"We should be getting closer." Purple smiles over at her, trying to make her calm down. She doesn't want her to be scared any more. She's right, the sound of fighting is growing closer.

Amethyst gives a grin, "I can't wait to get in there!"

"B-Be careful..." Pink is actually worried for her new acquaintance, she can't figure out quite why.  
They don't have a chance to speak anymore as the battle comes into view. Somehow the male gem is still holding his own. He seems to be just brawn at this rate.

"Steven, stay back, okay?" Purple glances at him, smiling when he nods. When she looks over at where Pink was again, she's already rushed to Citrine's side.

"Citrine!" Citrine's gaze flickers over to her, and then too the other two.

"Ah, they were right..." She makes a smile form, "I shouldn't have expected you to stay away." She watches as the other summons some knives from the gem on her throat, "And they said their allies would probably bring you." She doesn't waste any time, and is soon back to attacking Rhodo.

He doesn't waste time either though, and knocks her back, having noticed the return of the pink gem. He grins a bit, grabbing Citrine's throat, "Come to help your friend, have you?" He's larger then her- very much so. When she hesitates, he snickers, "Or is the little Archivist scared?"

'Slice his wrist'. A voice from a memory she should recognize cuts in, but she heeds it, tossing a knife and slitting the wrist of the hand holding Citrine. The shock is enough to make him drop her. Pink's not sure where to throw the next, but she doesn't have time to think when he lunges at her, she just throws one for his chest, disappearing in a blur as Amethyst's whip wraps around his ankle, she's able to slam him to the ground, "T-Thanks.."

Amethyst grins, "Yeah." She looks at Rhodo, who gets up and tugs her over into a tree, using her weapon against her.

"Pink, do you really think these bugs will keep you around?" Pink feels a pang of anger at his words, she doesn't know why. However, she nods.

"...They're... T-They're not bugs..." She frowns, gaze barely going up to meet his, before she disappears in a blur again. He snickers, about to say something about her hiding, before he's slammed into the wall of his ship by her using her momentum.  
"You think everyone is something to be looked d-down on..."

He scowls, "Well you definitely are!" A blade connects with his shoulder, and another connects with his other one. Neither are knives.  
One is a purple Katana. It belongs to none other then the Purple Moonstone gem, and the other one is from Citrine's Naginata. The two twists the blades a bit, it's obvious their angry.  
He summons his weapon from the gem on his left shoulder. He shoots and Citrine is sent flying back. He's able to slam the other off then, fist connecting.  
He aims for Pink next, "Come with me, or I'll shatter the gem on your pretty little neck."

Pink doesn't show any signs of moving, her eyes narrow a little bit, "..Go ahead." The tone is unlike her, and it catches him off guard long enough for her to throw more knives to injure him, and then disappear once again.

He grits his teeth, "Poor coward, even her ability is to run away." He's mocking her now, she doesn't like it.

The two amber colored gems attack him at once. The first- in a suit, her hair pulled back in a ponytail- uses a rapier, and the second a staff.  
They work better in unison but when one is taken out, so is the other.  
She feels bad for them... maybe they'd be stronger as a fusion. In fact, she doesn't doubt that they would be. They seem to get along well.  
She stays out of sight for a moment longer, and then- she joins in again, staying faster so her chances of being hit are lower. It doesn't do much good, eventually she's hit, and sent flying into Purple who catches her, getting pushed back a bit.

"Are you okay?" She smiles, knowing- or at least hoping- that she really was. Pink just nods, not showing any change in facial expression.

"Don't focus on me, please." It's like she's begging, now, wanting her to focus on the battle- on the enemy. Not.. on her.

Purple makes herself smile, before she nods, she sets the other on her feet, and goes back in, "Alright.." Pink takes another moment to gather herself, before she goes back in too.  
It wouldn't be fair to just let them do it.

That's when he's hit with a gauntlet, "Get off my planet." The gem is calm- Pink recognizes her as the gem she's pretty sure is a fusion. She can't see what she's thinking, and it kinda scares her.

"Yeah get her Garnet!" And here comes in Amethyst again, trying to make it more lighthearted. Rhodonite is tossed into the ship.  
It seems it worked, because he does take off, though they all doubt it's for good- that and he probably took off out of fear the gem would send it back into space herself.

The Amber colored gems from before hurry over. They all join together in a group. Pink just watches, she doesn't quite feel safe around them, and the feeling of being unsafe grows when Garnet looks at her.  
"Who are you." It's a statement. Or at least it sounds like it.

"We told you already Garnet-" Amethyst is cut off from a look, and Pink simply grows more nervous,

"P-Pink Moonstone..." She's scared, she doesn't know what to do, and before anyone can say anything she's considering running off again.

A pause on the stoic one's part, "Thank you."

Pink nods, and one of the others cuts in- she doesn't know them yet, "...Are they going to stay with us?" She doesn't sound amused- but she's one half of the heart- one of the amber gems.

"It would probably be best." Garnet replies quickly, like she already knew the answer.

"B-But-" She starts to protest.

"Copal." The girl in the fancier dress smiles at her, and she sighs, seemingly deciding to go along with it if the other was okay with it too.

"Yes, Amber." She gave up so easily when it came to Amber. Pink kinda wonders why, but doesn't really try to figure it out. She doesn't understand them as it is. She still wants to run, she gives a desperate look to Citrine, who gives a concerned one in return.

"What's wrong, Pink?" Citrine walks over, hoping to give her some calm by being there. It doesn't work this time. Pink mutters something to her, and she looks sad, "They're our new friends though.." She watches Pink pause, and then disappear on her own.

"Aww, where's she going?" Steven sounds disappointed, and Citrine doesn't respond for a moment.

"I...I'm not sure..." She admits, "She usually gets uncomfortable around others, yes, but this is... kinda new.." She gets a concerned glance from Amber, and Copal just sighs.

"It seems like it would be a waste of time to go after her." Copal mutters under her breath, "I mean, why'd she even come if she's that uncomfortable?"

"Why do you think she had a choice?" Citrine's response catches her off guard, and she has nothing else to say. Purple sighs a bit, sensing the tension.

"You guys go back home, I'll help Citrine find her." She gets a grateful smile from Citrine, who leads her in the way Pink went. They are stopped by Garnet.

"I'll help." Citrine and Pink know she probably wouldn't listen, so they let her come along. They find it kind of hard to locate her, her getting such a head start. But they figure she probably stopped somewhere nearby- she couldn't go on forever. Or maybe she could, not even Citrine was quite sure. It takes them several hours to even get close.

"Pink, come on..." Citrine mutters, getting slightly frustrated with her comrade. She understood why she didn't want to come out, though eventually the group split up. Surprisingly, Garnet was the first to find her.

"They're worried." Again that blunt tone, catching pink off guard. For a minute, the smaller gem isn't sure what to do. Whether to run again or do something else, instead the words slip out.

"P-Please don't hurt me..." She can't tell but- behind the lenses- eyes soften. They stand in silence for another few minutes. The Moon gem starts to retreat, though she's distracted when there's a bright light. And instead of the giant figure, there are two girls who are much smaller. A gem on opposite hands. Were they the two making up that woman?  
That's pretty amazing... Other then the two gems, they looked like they could be one.

The red one speaks first- she seems frustrated, "Why would we hurt you?!" The blue one squeezes her hand, wanting to calm her, and it seems to work. She puts on a smile, full lips turning up.

"What Ruby means to say, is we wouldn't hurt you.." So that was her name. She was kinda aggressive, it seemed, but she blushed when the other squeezed her hand, "I'm Sapphire." Sapphire and Ruby, Pink Moonstone would have to remember that.

"Pink." Ruby frowns, "Why would you think we'd hurt you?" She seems a little hurt, but being with Sapphire is calming to her. Pink doesn't know what to say for a minute, she's drawing a blank.

The group stands in silence for minutes on end, it feels like hours and Ruby grows impatient. They were little, why was she scared, "..R..Reflex, I guess..." She finally answers.

"Reflex?" Sapphire's smile drops, "To bigger gems?" She watches as she nods, "Well we're just two small gems." Pink nods again, still not wanting to talk. Sapphire puts the smile back on, "We love each other a lot, that's why we're fused.. Steven doesn't know yet, though."

"Y-You don't tell him?" She bites her lip a bit, appearing to still be nervous, but slowly calming.

"It's going to be a birthday surprise." Ruby grins.

For a moment, Pink feels jealous. She doesn't know why, "B..irthday...?" The word is new to her, she doesn't know it.

"A human celebration.." Sapphire smiles, "He tried to throw us all one, once, it's very important to him." She pauses, "He just met you and Citrine, but I think you're important to him too- everyone is.." Pink can tell she's saying the truth, and slowly calms down. Sapphire smiles. "Calmer?" Pink nods, and the two embrace, they don't even have to do anything else, they just fuse back into Garnet.  
She wishes she could love someone like that.

"Lets go." The fusion is back to her curt way of speaking, Pink doesn't flinch this time, though, she just nods.  
They eventually meet up with the others, thanks to Pink's speed, and head to their new home.

* * *

 **The second chapter already, mostly because I have nothing better to do at school.  
** **Will probably be more of a delay with the next one, if I can't finish what's pretty much my last assignment.  
** **Once again was inspired by my friends new story, a link is in last chapters author's note.  
Also I really love Ruby and Sapphire and I'll probably be doing a story centered around them.**


	3. Sorting Memories

_Pink Moonstone can remember long long ago._  
 _The first time she opened her eyes, Citrine was there, but so was another gem, a yellow one. She was so pretty... They exchanged a few more big words, that she couldn't understand. She couldn't understand much yet, but her eyes glistened with curiosity. She tried to sit up, it was hard for her first time_

 _Citrine and the other watched, before a smile crossed the yellow gem's face, "Hello." Her voice is smooth, and she's much bigger then the smaller gems next to her, "I'm Yellow Diamond, do you know your name, little one?"_  
 _Pink shakes her head, she's not sure who she is. She's not sure where she even is. That doesn't stop the others smile though, "That's alright, you are only new, I wouldn't expect you too know. At least you understand me."_  
 _Pink just smiled, the others smile grew, "You are Pink Moonstone." That's the first time she heard her name, "This is Citrine." She motions to the other who smiles, bowing a bit._

 _"Hello." She doesn't seem to talk much, but her smile is warmer then the others. She feels safe too._

 _"Citrine will be teaching you how to speak, and how to fight. Though I doubt you'll get into many battles.." She watches as the other tilts her head, at least she can express herself that way, "You'll be our Archivist." She knows she doesn't understand that, but doesn't want to confuse her even more. She leaves. The two are left alone, Citrine seems to be put at ease when Yellow Diamond leaves, too. Pink Moonstone can't yet understand why._  
 _She would soon._

 _"We should get out of here." A pause, and a smile, "Come stay with me." She helps her up, she can't remember if this is what it was like when she was a new gem. But she wants to help her._  
 _But now she's leading her, like one would lead a lost puppy._

 _It would take a while to teach her how to speak, but it worked and eventually she could have conversations, she still wasn't very talkative though. It was around this time, that Citrine would teach her how to fight. She didn't like that either, and Citrine was much stronger. Much... Better then her. She felt disappointed._  
 _The disappointment wouldn't seem to last._

* * *

Going through memories was just a pastime, and then she'd come back to reality.  
She goes outside, to get away from the room, from the other gems and half gem. She's trying to think, to remember, but she's not sure if she even can.  
"Where did I... first meet him..?"  
She's stressing to remember him, biting her lip, she doesn't notice if anyone speaks to her, she just seems to be spacing out.

* * *

 _"Gems can fuse together to become stronger." Citrine explains to the other, "Their bodies and minds fuse together, though sometimes in very unstable relationships, the fusion is different then one where the gems get along." Citrine smiles, and holds out her hand, "We could try."_

 _Pink Moonstone hesitates, but grabs her hand. She knows she can trust her, "O..Okay." That's probably one of the most important parts, consent._

 _Citrine pulls her closer, she places a hand on her back, gently. They move in sync, it's kinda weird how comfortable Pink feels with it. Citrine spins her once, and they twirl together_. _A light begins to surround them, until only their gems can be seen, and in a moment, a totally new being is standing there. The tall, thin gem stands there with 4 arms, her dark skin is slightly orange. The_ _gems are shaped like roses,_ _and her dress floats gracefully. They aren't quite perfect, but it's enough for them._  
 _They unfuse soon_ , _splitting apart._

 _Citrine smiles at her, "See? That's pretty much all.." They're interrupted by a voice clearing their throat, they sound more masculine then any of the other gems. Citrine frowns at the voice. She turns to face it, "Rhodonite."_

 _"Could I try?" He seems amused when she flinches, but doesn't think there'd be any point in arguing it._

 _But... she's still scared for her_ , _she gives a worried glance to Pink._ _Pink returns it, she's shaking a bit, Citrine gives an apologetic look, and Pink knows she's too scared to do anything, so she hesitantly steps towards him._ _He grabs her a bit roughly, arm snaking around her waist, she flinches.  
_ _As they dance, the gem can't help but feel scared. Her stomach twists, she's almost terrified of him,even though she doesn't yet know him. The fusion completes for a second, but in just a bit, they're sent flying apart._ _Citrine catches her._

 _"And that." She makes herself smile, "Is a failed fusion." She watches Pink look up at her._

 _"What was ours?"_

 _"Desert Rose."_

* * *

"Pink? Is something wrong?" The cheerful boys voice cuts in, and she jumps a bit, being pulled out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, just... thinking." She smiles at him a bit, she knows she has no reason to be scared of him, he's sweet enough. "Why, do you need something?"

"No, but you seemed lonely!" He grins, and she can't help but smile back, "What are you thinking about?"

"The things I used to do at home..." She murmurs, but he simply seems to grow more excited. She's not sure why but, she really shouldn't be too surprised. He was a naturally curious boy.

"What did you do?" He staring up at her, eyes twinkling, she doesn't know how to say 'no' to that face.

"I was an Archivist." She smiles, "We recorded history and people... Anything important to gem history."

* * *

 _"An Archivist?" When she first heard the word, she was confused as Steven was._ _She watches as Yellow Diamond nods._

 _"You will record our history." She explains, calmly. She's aware that that gem has a lot to learn, "Our previous Archivist, Lapis Lazuli, was left on earth, we don't know where she is."  
_

 _"Earth?" She blinks, and Yellow Diamond smiles_

 _"Another planet, It contains beings that are much lower then us."_ _That doesn't really sound right to Pink though she just nods, she saw what happened when Citrine disagreed. Yellow Diamond could be very scary. As scary as Rhodonite._  
 _Why did they make her so nervous?_  
 _"Pink, soon.. You'll be doing more, Rhodonite has requested your presence for_ _one of his missions."_

 _Pink feels her stomach twist, "B-But-!" The protest_ slips _out, and Pink Moonstone immediately regrets it. Her throat is grabbed, and she's flung away. She slams into the wall; The other is so much stronger then her, and it surprises her a bit. She coughs, staring at the other in fear. last time, Citrine didn't come out of her gem for what seemed like forever._  
 _Pink's not paying attention, she can feel a shooting pain in both of her shoulders. and the next she knows, she's withdrawn into her gem.  
Her arms are gone. Over her sleeveless dress is just stumps. But she's lucky the other didn't kill her. She decides to not change her appearance much, but waits. She's scared what will happen._  
 _She waits days._  
 _And once she returns, she's with Citrine. They're in a large building. The walls of the building stretch as far as she can see, and there are files- and things for recording them- all around. The walls are a dull blue color, and her and Citrine look rather out of place._

 _"Pink! I was so scared that.. you wouldn't come out.." A smile is forced on, as she examines the new straps, tied in a bit bow, "I see you didn't choose to change much." She smiles when Pink nods, glancing around nervously, "Well, anyway, welcome to the Archives... Don't get too used to it, though... That mission is coming up..." She seems disappointed, and Pink looks down._

 _"O-Oh..." Even she seems disappointed. Though it was normal that the two would share sentiments._

 _"Pink.." She's interrupted when Rhodo enters the room, Pink just looks down, not going to look at him- promising herself multiple times that she wouldn't. She watches his feet as they pace around them, and when he starts to reach to her, his wrist is grabbed by Citrine._

 _"...Citrine, let go." It's an order, but she doesn't listen, instead shoving him away. She pushes Pink behind her, and Pink can sense a battle is about to start. She watches as the two summon their weapons, but eventually regains control of her body, darting to hide._

* * *

"Pink!" Steven waves his hands in front of her face, and she blinks a few times, before realizing he must have been talking to her the whole time she was thinking.

"S-Sorry, Steven... When I think I get a little lost in thought. What is it..?" She wants to stop herself from remembering anymore, so she'll do her best to listen to the boy.  
Besides, it wasn't like she could remember much of the battle. Just Citrine being hurt over her... After that she left with them but... she'd probably have to sort memories out later. The memories- they were changing from sweet ones to those that were more sour.

"Do you think you could teach me about gems?" He's staring at her curiously, and she's not sure what to say.

Eventually, she tries her best, "Do you think it would be okay with them?"

"Well, I think so, they once gave me a mirror that showed history it saw!" He smiles, "But it turned out to be a gem called Lapis Lazuli! She was nice... And she really wanted to go home."

Pink pauses, thinking through her next words, Lapis wanted to go back? It might have changed too much, but she had to stay on the topic at hand, "Ask the others, and we'll see, okay?" She simply smiles at the boy, and he grins, nodding excitedly- so fast she would almost be worried his head would fall off.  
He runs back inside, and Pink Moonstone just stands and watches them, her mind is now drawing a blank. She stares at them for mere seconds, though to her it feels like hours as she tries to find something to think about,

"Hey."  
Pink jumps, attention going over to Copal, she wasn't sure how long the other was standing there, "What are you doing?" Copal leans against the railing, staring up at the night sky.

"N-Nothing.." Pink bites her lip, looking at the other nervously. At least it wasn't a lie, and Copal seems satisfied with the answer. Pink turns her gaze to the sky too, trying to find something else to look at.

"..Come in, the others want to get to know you." It's almost like she's uncomfortable talking to her, Pink Moonstone wouldn't blame her if she was. However, the Pink gem still doesn't really want to go inside.

"I.. I-I don't really l... like talking..." She mutters nervously, and Copal sighs.

"Neither do I, but you won't have too." She makes herself smile a smile Pink Moonstone notices out of the corner of her eye, Pink can tell it's forced but she's thankful that the other is trying, "Just... try to get to know us." Pink doesn't answer right away, and Copal seems to get more frustrated by the minute.

"O...Okay.." Pink murmurs. Copal heads in without her and, though it takes a few minutes, she follows. She finds a place next to Citrine though, the only one she was absolutely sure she could trust, she wishes she could make friends as easy as she did. She's so cheerful and joyful that Pink doubts that anything could stop her, she just brightened up lives.  
Pink may be passionate about things, but so far she was bad at showing it. One thing she did seem to show, is her great abundance for love. She probably wasn't as good as this gem- Rose Quartz- that they all knew and loved, but she tried her best to give her friends love that lasted forever, and it wasn't like she could love everyone or show mercy to those who did her or her friends harm...  
Rose Quartz, she could do that.. and she gave herself up for that boy as far as she's heard.

For a moment, Pink wishes she could know her. 

* * *

**Next chapter should probably be another battle- probably the first mission they go on all together.**

 **This chapter actually took me longer then I thought it would though ^^;**

 **ThunderGate - Thank you for your review!**  
 **Sorry if I get a bit too descriptive sometimes, that's just my style of writing  
** **And I'll keep your tips in mind when I'm writing future chapters.**


	4. Missions

"U-Um, what is that?" Pink clings onto Citrine, nervously staring at the small fluffy creature sitting on the ground.

"It's a cat." Citrine smiles a bit, laughing at how nervous she was because of it, "Don't be scared, I'm sure it won't hurt you." She humors, laughing when it mews up at them, and Pink jumps again.

"Come on, Pink!" Steven smiles, grabbing her hand to pull her closer to it, though she roots her heels in the ground to stop him from being able to drag her.

"I-It's gonna kill me..."

"I don't think so." Citrine laughs, placing a hand on her shoulder and helping Steven move her next to the cat.

Pink frowns, growing more nervous, the cat paws at her hand and she jumps, "It's a vi... vicious creature...!" She frowns, going to stare at up at Citrine, who is stifling a laugh. Steven just smiles.

"Aww, it just wants to play." Well, he's lucky he didn't introduce her to Lion first, at least, "It's not vicious at all." He coos, picking it up and holding it out to her. When she holds it, it starts purring, she jumps, looking at the others in panic.

"Wh-what is it doing? Is it go-going to b...blow up?!"

Citrine smiles, shaking her head, "No, it's just purring. Don't worry."

Steven laughs, "I don't think cats blow up- They don't like water though!"

Pink just blinks, staring at the creature before gently petting it's head. It purrs more, and she flinches at first, "I-Isn't gonna blow up?" She stares at them desperately, Citrine grins and nods.

"Right. It's not going too." Citrine laughs a little at her. She grabs the others hand gently as she sets the cat down and smiles over at her.

"O-Okay..."

Citrine smiles, and looks at Steven, "Anything else you wanted to show us?"

Steven grins, "So many things to show you!" He grabs her hand, and starts to lead her, though she blinks when hearing Pearl calling for them.

"I'm sorry... It kinda seems like it'd have to wait..." Citrine gives an apologetic smile and leads him back with Pink.

"Aww.. Okay..!" He smiles, and Pink smiles a little too. It's hard not to smile when he does.

Citrine smiles over at them as they reach the home, "What's going on?" She tilts her head to the side a bit, staring at the group questioningly, "Did something happen?"

"We have a mission!" Amethyst grins, "We have to go to the ice temple!"

"What's that..?" Pink Moonstone tilts her head, and Pearl clears her throat to get them to focus on her.

"Actually, we're splitting up too two different temples." She explains, "One is the Ice temple, the other would be the Cloud temple."

Pink looks over to Citrine, who smiles, "Who's going where?"

Garnet speaks next, "Pink Moonstone, Steven, Purple Moonstone and I will be going to the Ice Temple. So, Citrine, you, Pearl, Copal, Amber and Amethyst will be going to the Fire temple." Well that probably was the most they'd hear the other talk, but at least none of them argued. Citrine looks at Pink to be sure she'll be fine, but Pink's just smiling a bit at Garnet. They go in their groups, Steven somehow bringing Lion along.

* * *

"Brr.. It's kinda cold here." Steven says, quieter then usual. Pink looks at him sympathetically as he stays close to the warm Lion. She can't help but wonder why they'd bring the boy with them to here. But she's sure there's a reason, and that the gems wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Why are we here?" Pink frowns, and Purple glances over.

"A monster." She shrugs a little, and notices Pink's concerned gaze on Steven, "Don't worry.." She smiles a bit, placing a hand on her shoulder. Pink's watching Steven talk to Garnet excitedly. She watches Garnet ruffle his hair.

"Garnet," Steven begins, grinning, "I've been teaching Lion how to do tricks-" He looks at Lion, "Lion, sit!" The Lion doesn't listen, and Garnet just smiles.

"Good job, Steven." She humors, watching his eyes shine.

"Yeah!" He smiles, the structure shakes a bit, and he blinks looking around. Garnet frowns a little, but she's not mad.

"Steven, lets be a little quieter, okay?"

Steven smiles once more, nodding, "Okay."

"Steven, do you know why you're here?" She suddenly asks, looking at him again, small smile on her lips as he shakes his head, "Because I know that I can trust you, and I have faith that if it comes down to it, you'll know what to do." That definitely makes him happy, everyone could already tell how much he looked up to her.

"Really?" Steven is excited, struggling to keep his voice down.

She nods a little, "And you can learn a lot up close, I have faith you'll be okay." Steven smiles, struggling to keep in his excitement.

Purple stays behind them, listening to the conversation and smiling a bit as Garnet continues, "Steven, what do you want to do if we need your help?" Steven looks at her, then at Lion.

"Lion can help, he has a sword." His voice picks up a bit, but he still keeps it quiet, "And he can teleport and we can help like that-" He pauses, as though thinking for a minute, "And I can heal you guys!" His voice picks up again, he is shushed quickly, "What's the monster like?"

"A large feathered wolf." Well that was simple enough, "It's blue."

"A blue feathered wolf..." Steven repeats, fascinated, "Can't we help it?"

Garnet shakes her head, seemingly apologetic, "As you know, your mother tried and never found a way to."

Steven seems disappointed, yet he nods. Garnet ruffles his hair again, and he pouts a bit, "Okay..."

"Rose Quartz tried to help them? They're corrupted though..." Pink frowns, confused as Garnet nods.

"Rose loved everything, she wanted to help them. Though until we can figure out how to help them- if there is a way- we have to bubble them." Pink nods, deciding that makes sense.

"If they work the same as us... Someone could just destroy the gem but.." She pauses, "That's cruel..."

Steven nods, "Yeah, that'd be bad. If we can help them, we shouldn't destroy them." He seems to feel as passionately about this as much as his mother would, "It'd be cruel.." Pink nods in agreement.

They'd talk more if it wasn't for a low growl coming from the room in front of them. The ground shakes a bit, they feel like it should break under the weight of this beast.  
The beast slams into Garnet.

"Garnet..!" Steven frowns, though the other summons her weapon, punching the other back. It slams into the wall.  
The temple shakes again.

"Lets help." Purple glances at Pink as she summons her Katana. Pink nods a little, summoning her throwing knives. They attack.  
The creature roars and lunges at them, it knocks pink over, large paw pressing her to the ground. Pink Moonstone grits her teeth a little, instinctively she stabs the beast's paw.  
She uses the chance to disappear and reappear behind it, next to Purple Moonstone. The Three attack it at once, yet it only knocks them away. Still being pretty strong, though now with a limp.

"Ouch..." Purple grits her teeth.

"Purple, Pink, Garnet!" Steven shouts, across the room, "Are you okay?!" Well that definitely gets the beasts attention. It growls as it turns to him.

"Steven!" Before the beast can do anything, Pink shoves him out of the way. Lion dodges on it's own.

The other two let out a sigh of relief, though look around when it shakes again, Pink's gaze travels around the room, "Garnet, lets bring down the roof." Garnet nods, and she looks at Purple Moonstone.

"Get Steven out. Steven, watch from out there, this is improvising."

As soon as the others leave, Garnet starts distracting the beast, hitting it whenever possible. Pink darts around the room, chipping away at the pillars holding it up. She looks over at the struggle between Garnet and the beast, "Garnet, this wall!" Garnet doesn't need to do anything, the beast notices and charges at her.  
She moves out of the way right in time. 1 Pillar down, two more done should take the temple down.

It roars, growing more agitated. As it stomps around, the room shakes, it's trying to decide who to attack. Pink continues with the pillars, as soon as it sees her, it crashes into the pillar next to her, she goes to what should be the last one.  
It repeats the process.  
However, it crashes into her, too.  
Everything is covered by a puff of smoke.

"Pink?" Garnet frowns, pushing the rubble off, Purple joins with Steven.

"Where is she?" Purple looks at Garnet, who shakes her head to signal that she didn't know. They head over to where the beast crashed into her, only to find her gem lying in the rubble next to its own.  
They bubble the monster's gem, and head back.

* * *

"So... this is a nice change..." Citrine mumbles as she looks around, Amethyst is hurrying ahead. Amber smiles over at her.

"It's pretty yes, but I don't think that the monster will be happy we're here."

"Monster?"

"A toxic boar." Amber simply smiles at her, not seeming bothered at the idea, "That's why Steven couldn't come, if it touched him then..." She trails off, worried look in her eyes before she smiles again, "But he's safe with Garnet."

Citrine just smiles and nods, still a little worried about Pink, "Yeah, she seems.. nice." Amber nods, simply trying to keep the conversation though finding it hard. Luckily it's not long before they get distracted by Pearl.

"Amethyst! Stop running around, It'll notice!" Pearl scolds, though Amethyst just rolls her eyes a little bit.

"So? It'll notice us eventually anyway."

"It'd be better with the element of surprise!" Pearl probably already had a plan for this, and was most likely upset it was getting ruined.

"Oh come on." Amethyst whines, "We don't need a plan, we just charge in there!"

Pearl frowns, disapproving of the other, "I'm sure everyone else agrees we have a plan!"

Copal just shrugs, not seeming to care much, and Amber just smiles, choosing to stay out of it. Citrine blinks, crossing her arms, "Well, we would if we knew what the plan was..."

Amethyst grins, "Besides, it's too late to make a plan that we'll agree on!"

Pearl just frowns, shaking her head with a sigh as she crosses her arms, "It would have been perfect.."

Citrine smiles sympathetically, and the group continues to walk together. She can't help get a pang in her stomach, like something had happened to Pink. She can't help but feel worried.. She looks up at the sky- at the moon in it, all she can think about is Pink Moonstone, "Please be okay..." She whispers to no-one, Copal looks at her, she doesn't speak however.  
Copal just places a hand on her shoulder as she walks to catch up with Amber who started walking ahead.

"We're so high up!" Amethyst's still enjoying herself way too much. Citrine can't help but smile while Pearl sighs once more.

A blur rushes past them, knocking many of them over. It leaves a trail of Toxins before it runs back to it's starting place. Citrine summons her Naginata, attacking the creature as the others summon their weapons too so they can help.  
The creature has incredibly tough skin.

Citrine is knocked over next, over the edge. She doesn't pay attention to whatever is happening next, pulling herself back up, coming face to face with the beast. Amethyst pulls it away from her with it's whip.  
It crashes away and Citrine pulls herself up.  
She doesn't know what's throwing her so off now. But she knows she still has to help.  
The creature must have a weak spot.

"It's stomach!" Amber tells the others, she's noticed it has a small spot of bear skin, Citrine makes a plan.

"Amethyst, use your whip, you can get it down..!" Surprisingly, Amethyst listens, grinning at the creatures struggle.  
Citrine feels a pang of sympathy.  
Copal helps Amethyst hold the other down, Amber blinds the creature.  
It seems to freeze in fear.

"...Poor thing..." Citrine mutters, stabbing into it's weak spot with Pearl.  
It hisses, loudly, and disappears, leaving it's gem.

They bubble it, but Citrine still feels like something's wrong. She only wants to get back, to see Pink. 

* * *

They reach home, only to find the group sitting around the pink gem. The small circular gem is resting on a blanket, which was Steven's idea. Citrine hurries over, memories rushing back to her. She hates it.  
The last time Pink was like this was when Yellow Diamond hurt her...

This time it's worse, the gem doesn't regenerate for around a month. They continue on with missions, but she doesn't regenerate yet.

When she does, it seems like she's changed more then last time.  
Her pink hair is longer, reaching a little past the middle of her back. Some of her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, but not all of it.  
The dress is a little longer, and a sash is wrapped around the middle.  
She smiles brightly when she sees the others.  
Citrine hugs her tightly, as well. And so does Steven.

* * *

 **Her new regeneration, which I'm gonna have to do art of 'cause I'm lazy and it's 1AM-**  
 **Sorry about the no updates, I was watching Eurovision.**


	5. Approaching Danger

A message from Lapis was what they now got.  
A warning.

"Lapis..." Steven murmurs under his breath, "She seemed so... Sad.." They'd been trying to figure out what the message was for quite a while, since they first received it, but they just now had.

"G-Garnet, what does this mean?" Pearl looks at her, worry obvious in her gaze.

"..I don't know." Garnet's answer is at least honest, though not very comforting.

"Great, just great!" Amethyst scowls, crossing her arms. Purple is distracted, looking at Copal and Amber, Amber who has her face buried in Copal's chest. She's trying to calm herself internally.  
Pink had run off, and apparently Citrine had followed. Purple decides to go after them, she chooses to give the groups their alone time.  
Besides, she's worried.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven head back home, while Copal and Amber stay on the beach.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Steven asks, frowning a bit, "If they attack then- something can happen to everyone...!"

"Peridot is a modern gem with modern technology.." Pearl frets, wringing her hands a bit.

"That's what makes her so scary." Garnet states, pretty quiet.

"I'm sure we can all figure something out!" Steven smiles, still concerned, and the three smile back, knowing he's trying his best to stay calm- to stay brave. He always was a brave boy.

"You're right, Steven!" Amethyst smiles brightly. They can at least try to settle fears.

Pearl smiles too, the boy at least helping, "That's right, I'm sure we can at least come up with a plan."

"Plan slan." Amethyst smiles, and Pearl rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

Garnet smiles, "Steven, why don't you call Connie?" She knows that Steven shouldn't just worry over Gem matters.

Steven smiles, deciding to just nod and go along with it. He wants to share with her anyway. She was the only one he's fused with, and his closest friend. She deserves to know, and to not worry. Connie could really get worried.  
No-one could blame her though.

* * *

Citrine finds her best friend hiding in the woods. God knows how she got there, or why she went so fast. She's shaking, even though she had been doing so much better in the last few weeks. As soon as she sees Citrine, she hugs onto her, burying her face in the others chest.  
"T-They're coming..." Citrine frowns, stroking her hair,

"I know..."

"I-I'm scared.. C-Citrine, I don't want to go back, I-"

Citrine pauses, cupping her cheek, "It's okay.." She murmurs, kissing her- at least to get her to stop, "Don't worry, okay...?" She smiles at Pink's flustered face, who wipes her eyes.

"B-But... R-Rhodo may come..." Citrine frowns, visibly upset at hearing the name.

"Rhodo.. won't even touch you." Pink doesn't respond, just hugging the other again, burying her face in their chest. Citrine strokes the others hair, "We'll all be fine.. Do you trust me?" She watches her nod, and smiles.

"We should head back soon.."

"Citrine, Pink!" Purple hurries over to them, "Are you two okay?" Citrine smiles at her.

"Yeah we are."

Purple smiles, visibly relaxing, she looks at Pink then, "Are you crying..?"

Pink shakes her head, wiping her eyes, "N-No, I'm fine now.." She smiles at the other, timidly, "W-Why aren't you with the others?"

"I got worried about you two..' She admits, speaking softly before feeling the other hug her.

"I-I'm sorry.." Pink murmurs, voice falling closer to silence.

Purple smiles gently at her, "It's okay.." She glances around at that point, quickly brushing a hand through her hair, "Do you want to head back? Or do you want to stay out here for a bit?"

"S-Stay here..." She admits, not feeling quite ready to head back.

Citrine smiles gently, "Then lets stay, okay?"

"O-Okay!"

* * *

"Amber.." Copal murmurs as the other leans her head against her shoulder. She doesn't want to disturb her, though. The other doesn't seem to be very focused, lost in her thoughts. "Amber..?"

"..Can't we just run..?" The question is unlike her, surprising the other.

"..Do you want to run?"Copal murmurs back, glancing over to her, "Amber, do you? Because I'd leave with you."

"K...Kinda.." She admits, "Because I know, someone back home wouldn't be very happy with me... And they might try to take me from you.." She looks down, rubbing her eyes, Copal grabs one of her hands.

"If it's what you wish, I'd gladly run with you." Copal smiles, "For you, I'd do anything I have too."

"Co-Copal.." She watches as the other stands up, helping her up.

"Lets run if it's what you really want to do." She smiles gently, squeezing the others hand a bit.

"W-Where?"

"Wherever you want too." She smiles again, hoping she's calm.

"..W-What about the others?"

"I think they'll be fine... Besides if you're scared, then I'm worried too..."

"O..Okay.." Amber makes herself smile to the other, Copal starts to lead her away, glancing back to their home.

"We'll be back one day.."

* * *

"So we got this message from Lapis!" Steven grins excitedly, as he explains to Connie everything that happens, "But now some gems from their home are supposed to be coming!"

"But Steven-" Connie starts, "Doesn't that sound dangerous? Will you be alright?"

"The gems wouldn't let anything happen to me!" He smiles, "Besides, maybe they're nice!"

"But the gems seemed sort of nervous.." She points out, Steven simply continues to smile, "Besides, if anything happens to you, who'd be my friend?"

Steven's smile lessens for a moment, "I'm not leaving my friend!"

Connie starts to say something else, before she notices Amber and Copal leaving, "Hey, where are they going?" She asks, pointing at them.

"Huh?" Steven blinks, turning his attention to where she pointed, "Amber? Copal? I don't know why they'd go!" He grabs Connie's hand, "Lets go ask them, Connie!"

"O-Oh- Okay!"

"Amber, Copal!" Steven shouts, pulling the other with him as he runs, "Where are you going?"

The two stop, looking back at them, Amber makes herself smile gently, "Just away for a little bit..."

"Why? Do the others know?"

Amber pauses, looking at the two children sadly, "..No.." She admits, quietly, Copal wraps an arm around her.

"We'll be back, Steven." Copal smiles at him, "Okay? Take care of everyone."

Steven smiles and nods, "Okay!"

"Good.." Copal smiles gently, "You're one of us, too, so I know you can protect us.."

Steven grins, "Yeah! I'm a crystal gem, too!"

Citrine smiles, watching as the pink gem gets distracted by the flowers, she had been talking to Purple but found it hard to set up a conversation,"Pink, what are you doing?"

"Flowers!" Pink smiles, and Purple laughs a bit at her.

"Do you like them?" She watches as the other nods excitedly.

Citrine ruffles her hair, smiling gently, "Do you want to take some back with us?"

"Okay!" Pink smiles, they both smile back.

"Lets go, then." Pink nods, rushing ahead, Citrine glances to Purple. "Purple?"

"What is it?" She smiles.

Citrine smiles back, "How do you feel about Pink?"

"She's... Nice... Like a.. What is it.. Um, Sister, Yeah." She smiles and Citrine returns it again, "What about you?"

"I love her..."

* * *

"I'm in control!"

"No, Me! Why do you think they sent me along? You failed last time!"

A blue gem watches the arguing out of boredom, hoping they'd leave her out of it. This had been going on since they left. She bet their Green companion was getting frustrated too, as well as Lapis who was staying quiet throughout the whole thing. She lets out a small sigh, the gems look at her.

"Aquamarine, who's in charge?!" The two won't stop, she glances at Rhodonite before sighing.

"Jasper is, as far as I'm concerned." She crosses her arms, and Jasper grins.

"See, I'm in charge!"

"Well, at least they trust me to get Pink Moonstone!" Rhodonite fires back. Aquamarine sighs and closes her eyes. Deciding to drown the group out.

"You guys just don't stop.." She murmurs, they don't seem to hear her, continuing their argument.

"The only reason I'm here is your incompetence!"

"As far as I'm concerned, you're both incompetent." Aquamarine frowns, looking at them, "Stop arguing and do something worthwhile." They both glare at her, but she doesn't seem to care. Of course that's the only time they're quiet, because they then start arguing about something else.  
Lapis is still lost in thought, seeming worried about something- or someone.

* * *

 **Short new chapter.. because writers block...**


End file.
